My Immortal
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Goku is faced with the loss of his wife, best friend and his oldest child.Songfic, Character deaths, GxCC and hinted GxK


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or the song my Immortal they belong to Akira Toriyama and Evanescance repectavely_

__

__

_**My Immortal**_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

_Tears flowed down Goku's eyes as he heard the song play trough out the whole church_

_His wife lay in a coffin next to his best friend and oldest son's._

_They were here of the closet people that he had known his whole life, he had been with his wife and his best friend since he and his wife were eleven and his best friend was twelve._

_He had left them a few times, but they stayed by his side, his baby boy, was a strong warrior but in his last few years, became a scholar like his wife said he would be._

_One fateful day,25__th__ May, they were all taken away from him, at the ages of Fifty-Eight, Fifty-Seven and Twenty-Eight._

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

_Goku and the gang watched as the three coffins were lowered into the ground, and it was time to throw the dirt on them._

_First was Trunks, then it was Bulma, then Dende, the 18, Marron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, then Videl, then Pan and then Goten…._

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Goku tried to throw the dirt on his wife, best friend, and child's graves but he was shaking very hard then he ultimately collapsed and bawled his heart out. He was heart broken, as a saiyan he knew he'd outlive his wife, his friend and child but not this soon._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" asked Pan, Videl didn't answer; she just bawled her eyes out and hugged her little girl. "Where is Daddy, is he at work?" asked Pan._  
And I held your hand through all of these years

_Marron sobbed her heart out for her father as well; she was older than Pan and knew that her father was never coming back. 18 was crying for her husband also. Goten was crying very heard, for his mother and older brother._  
But you still have  
All of me

_Goku saw his wife, his friends and son flash right in front of his eyes, it was to real, but it wasn't._

_He was being ridiculous, they are now all dead._

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light

_A newborn baby boy was placed into the nineteen year old Goku's eyes, he couldn't believe how small he was, but a smile appeared on Goku's face, it was his first child, he cradled him and realized that he had a tail like he used to._

_But nine years earlier he was just as happy, he met the love of his life even though he did not know what love was at the time._

_And he also met his best friend, his friend gave Master Roshi some porn magazines, and smiled at first thought that the eleven year old Goku was ridiculous but that soon turned into a close friendship with the young saiyan._

_Now fast forward 31 years and they're gone they vanished from his sight for good._

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

_Goku lay in his bed twisting and turning, his wife, friend and son were calling out for him as a giant monster was attacking the VIP room at the Tenkaichi Budokai._

_The monster pierced his friend's heart and his son rushed in front of him only to meet the same fate._

_His wife was mad, she ran to the monster, tears streaming from her eyes, but the monster pierced her heart also._

Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"_GOKU-SAN!!!"_

"_GOKU!!"_

"_OTOUSAN!!!"_

_Goku woke up screaming, he ran out of his room and out onto the forest and started to cry again._

_The large void in his heart was larger than it had been before._

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Memories of his wife, friend and son flashed through his mind, their smiles bring more heartbreak and the devil's laughter was heard._

_Goku's frown turned into a large snarl._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_All of a sudden he was eleven again and three hands reached out at him, he looked up and there was his wife, friend and son all at his age._

"_We will never leave you, Daddy" said his son._  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"_Goku, we are you dearest friends, we won't leave you, and of crouse it's us!" said his friend._

"_I won't leave you, because I love you, sweetheart" said Chichi._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me

_Their faces all of a sudden turned into a snarl, and they screamed at him "Your friends aren't coming back, they are MINE, ALL MINE!!!" they all screamed in one mad evil male voice._

_Goku panicked and screamed his heart out, he knew it was too good to be true._  
I've been alone all along

_The Now Middle Aged Goku punched at the orange tree and screamed, he wanted them back, all of them, He hated the devil for killing them and taking them away from him._

_He then leaned against the tree and started to bawl his eyes out._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_Goku stared down to the ground, he was still grief-stricken over the loss of his baby, his beloved and his best friend in the whole wide world._

_He cried himself to sleep and was woken by his granddaughter._

"_Don't worry, Daddy's only at work" said Pan "He'll be back soon"_

_Goku looked up and proceeded to tell her the truth._

"_Pan, daddy isn't at work, he's gone to a better place" he sobbed "Daddy still loves you, and so does Grandma and Uncle Kuririn."_

_Pan nodded and ran off to bed happily._

_THE END_


End file.
